


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: AN: Prompt #27 (Snowman) from the @thefanficfaerie Christmas OTP challenge
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816486
Kudos: 11





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

You furiously texted your best friend, Enid. “So what exactly do you get someone you’ve been seeing for a little over two months for Christmas?”

You watched as three dots appeared and then disappeared.

[Enid, 6:20 AM]: Edible underwear. FFS, why are you texting me so early? Is everything okay?

You burst into obnoxious laughter. The people in front of you turned around, glaring and you gave them a sheepish smile.

You quickly texted back that you were fine. You were on line at the toy store, ready to buy the newest Frozen release - “Follow me Olaf.” The snowman was motorized, so it sang and followed you around. Your niece just had to have it for Christmas and it happened to be one of the hottest toys to be released in advance of the upcoming holiday.

So there you were, at this god awful hour standing on line to get this toy. You shivered, the cold winter wind blew a chill into your bones. You hugged yourself and bounced in place, a futile attempt to warm yourself. You glanced at your watch - almost another two hours before the store opened. You groaned.

The crowd burst into “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” and you groaned again. The song was cute, but had a way of worming its way into your brain. To distract yourself, you decided to scroll online for a gift for Rafael.

You bit your lip, as you scrolled through endless ties, tie clips, and socks. It didn’t seem “enough.” You shivered once more.

Your scrolling was interrupted by an incoming call. It was Rafael.

***

Rafael smiled when you answered the phone.

“Hola cariño,” he greeted, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear, as he straightened his tie. Rafael could hear your teeth chattering as you detailed your mission to buy this toy for your niece. He glanced at the clock - he didn’t have court until the afternoon and was just going to the office to catch up on paperwork.

“How long until the store opens?” Rafael asked, reaching for his coat.

***

The crowd had burst into their umpteenth verse of “Do You Want to Be a Snowman?” and you were ready to drive the spiky heel of the Louboutins the woman in front of you was wearing into your ear.

You yelped as you felt your shoulder being tapped. You turned around to see Rafael with two coffee cups in hand.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of you standing here by yourself trying to get - what is it again?” Rafael questioned, waving a coffee.

“You’re the best!” you squealed, wrapping your arms around Rafael’s neck. You pressed a kiss to his lips, which he returned. You broke the kiss, and cocked your brow. “A Follow Me Friend Olaf. Don’t you have court?”

“Later this afternoon,” Rafael replied, his eyes scanning the line. “How — this is — wow.”

You snorted. “I know.”

***

Hours later, you walked out with Rafael. One arm held his, the other with a shopping bag with a much coveted Christmas present.

Rafael wrapped an arm around you, bringing you close. You hummed as you took in the scent of his cologne. “I was thinking of your Christmas present,” you murmured, as he raised his hand to hail a cab.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Rafael questioned as a cab approached, slowing down. Rafael opened the door, letting you in first.

“I was thinking a tie clip or perhaps, edible underwear?” you commented cheekily, as he climbed in after you.

“Do I get to pick the flavor?” Rafael asked, shutting the cab door. “And do they offer rush shipping?”

FIN


End file.
